


雏菊🌼的魔法2⃣️3⃣️虫铁🚗🤫

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自我家梗王水嫩嫩的金可爱💕我一生都是坚定的唯物主义者，但是因为你，我希望有来生。——  周恩来





	雏菊🌼的魔法2⃣️3⃣️虫铁🚗🤫

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️注意虫铁开车！！！⚠️⚠️

“听说你在筹备婚礼⋯”男孩俯下柔韧的腰身，用带着牙印的胳膊搂住男人的脖子。  
“Em-huh～”男人耸耸肩，不置可否。  
“我想问，嗯，可不可以不举行婚礼？”男孩犹豫后迅速问完，瞪着圆眼睛，把薄唇抿成一条直线，期待地注视着男人。  
“给我理由。”深吸一口气，Tony觉得自己刚刚的惩罚有些轻了，他舔舔牙齿，比量着从哪下口。  
“我想成立一个基金，”Peter接收到男人的不悦，双手插入他发间，小猫一样轻挠，“用来改善偏远地区的医疗卫生和教育，还有⋯孕妇的营养水平。”  
“Stark基金会可以申请这些项目的，宝贝。”男人被他挠得很舒服，眼睛都眯起来了，“为什么有这样的想法？”  
“我想你把钱花在更有意义的事情上。我属于你不需要婚礼来证明，可是换成基金运作良好，哪怕百年后，会一直有人从中受益。”男孩憧憬的表情让他本就显黑亮的眼睛闪耀着星光，熠熠发亮。  
“所以它叫什么名字？”男人瞬间软了心肠，抱住他后背，无限拉近距离直到呼吸到对方的热量。  
“Iron Spider。”Peter忐忑地念出了那个名字。  
“ Iron Spider？17A？”Tony在他颈间吸了一口，“宝贝你知道没有婚礼代表什么？”  
“那不代表什么。”Peter仰起头，乖巧地配合他的亲吻。  
“你知道一个男人送你衣服是为了什么吗？”亲吻蔓延到锁骨，种下一颗颗草莓。  
“我⋯”男孩红着脸躲避，欲言又止。  
“当然是亲手脱掉它。”笑着按住他男孩的小翘臀，Tony在那白晳的锁骨窝重重地吸了好几口。  
“你已经⋯成功了。”脸颊好烫，我要忍不住了⋯  
“可是我想让全世界都知道你属于我，”色情地在Peter湿漉漉的眼神中用舌尖拨弄他左胸硬挺的激凸，享受他红到滴血的脸和急促的呼吸，“你准备怎样－说(shui)－服－我一一”  
“你⋯总是这么⋯坏⋯”被抵紧磨蹭的下腹突突地跳动，男孩的声音和手都在颤抖。  
“Honey，你还在等什么？”不轻不重地咬了他一口，Tony在他抽气声中催促，“为了实现你雏菊的魔法，我可是很拼的～”  
“你为什么会知道一一”  
男人拉开床头的抽屉，露出码放满满的樱桃味Durex润滑剂。  
Peter难以置信地看他随手拿出一管，色情地瞟了自己一眼，用性感的唇齿咬开盖子，不由得喉咙发紧。  
“你跟小姑娘打打闹闹，怎么会注意到我一一”  
话音未落，人就被撞倒，唇被堵住，甜美的小舌头伸进来，激情交缠，在变异体质面前，Tony几乎无力招架。  
手里的润滑剂被抽走，在唇舌交流中，衬衣被剥落，皮带被急不可耐地解开，长裤连内裤一起褪掉，打开的大腿被细腰卡住，感觉到要坏菜的Tony伸手推拒，被反剪双手紧紧抓住，冰凉的液体强势逆流进紧窄的入口。  
“唔⋯！”他挣扎着想摆脱Peter的压制，却被衔住舌头吸吮，酥麻的快感让腹下又涨大一圈，堕入另一波快感。  
Peter使出浑身解数，将从男人身上得到的经验全数奉还，聪明伶俐发挥得淋漓尽致，单看他手指已经流畅地在Tony体内进犯，而他还浑然不觉就知道绝对是个优秀的学生。  
“啊哈⋯唔唔一一”感觉体内最敏感的地方传来尖锐的快感，Tony摇着头挣脱了Peter的唇舌，大口呼吸。  
Peter没有纠结，因为忙着在他的身上留下自己的痕迹。  
一个接一个的艳红吻痕顺着脖子往下绽放，他着迷地舔舐着男人的胸膛，拉扯着褐红的小突起，配合后穴肆虐的手上的动作，成功地让男人身体紧绷，乱了呼吸。  
给Tony小腹印上几多印记后，男孩抬头仰望着他开遍点点红梅的男人，露出一个可爱的微笑。  
“现在我们扯平了。”含着男人腹下的毛毛，他调皮地说。  
Tony从来不知道自己那堆没用的毛发居然那么敏感，竟也会传递快感，他闭上眼睛暗自呻吟，感慨反攻计划失败。  
Tony Stark，睡遍名花，一把年纪，却被个小孩子给睡了🤣🤣🤣  
很快他便没了思考的念头，他天才的大脑淹没在多巴胺中完全失去了理智。  
因为他的男孩努力张大小嘴含入他过份强大的凶器前端，温暖又温柔的小舌头细致周到地舔遍上下每一道沟壑，认真的表情让男人着迷，狂咽口水。  
来不及感慨，就被后穴直击前列腺的快感折磨地呻吟着紧闭上眼睛，收缩臀部肌肉，泪盈于睫。  
Peter放开Tony红了一圈的的双腕，撑开他不由自主夹紧的腿，调整了手指的力量和角度，甚至逼出男人一声艳丽的媚音。  
前后夹击好久才收到伴随着闷哼的喷射，Peter幸福地全部吞了下去，又吸吮了一阵，细细舔干净溅出来的液体。  
Tony以手掩面喘息着享受高潮的余韵，曲起的大腿微微抽搐。而后面的小嘴翕张，淌出点点细如丝的液体，引得刚开荤的男孩头昏脑涨。  
“Sorry⋯”只来得及说出一个字，他贯穿了男人的身体。  
“X！”突如其来的疼痛和刺激让男人绷紧了身体，十指抓紧了床单，仰头咬断了呻吟。  
“我爱你！好爱你，我会连他的份一起爱你！”忍着窒息的绞紧，试探性浅浅地抽动，男孩想起了异世界的自己第一次看到Tony照片惊艳的表情及此后的犹豫挣扎，最后献身时的毅然决绝。  
不论是哪个世界的我，注定都要爱上你的吧！  
爱怜地吻着男人汗湿的额头，转到太阳穴，又舔弄他的耳廓，意外发现男人的敏感点在耳后，贴着耳背的细吻让他后庭阵阵紧缩，夹得男孩欲罢不能。  
Tony颤抖着却没有拒绝，至少这让他舒服了一点。但是心理上依然有些难堪，毕竟被一个小三十一岁的男人上了这种事，以前只能换来他一声冷哼。  
渐入佳境的身体契合度超高，男孩发育成熟的颇具规模的凶器刚好达到男人所能接受的极限，荡漾的水声让他低咒一声把脸扭向一边，不时咬唇闷哼。  
Peter只能装看不见。小心地叠加速度和力度，偏头在他心爱的男人绷紧的大腿内侧吸出一串红印。  
“你说睡服你⋯我要怎么办？这样可以吗？”涨红了脸的小男人声音小小地问。  
Tony直接拖了个枕头蒙住脸，他想直接闷死自己算了，免得被气到吐血而亡。  
两浅一深，三浅一深，五浅一深⋯柔韧的腰身让Spider-Man拥有绝佳的角度控制能力，Tony释放过的凶器硬硬地抵上了Peter光滑的小腹。  
“这样不太方便⋯”别扭地撸动男人几下，Peter抿着嘴唇望了枕头一眼，就着结合的姿势慢慢退下床，猛然用力把男人抱起来，意料之中的胳膊抱住了脖子，两人正面相对，Tony马上可疑地把脸转开。  
纤细的身材毫不费力地支撑起两个人的体重，Peter单手抱住Tony的翘臀，另手抓着懒人沙发丢到挂着巨幅Iron Man画像的墙前。  
Tony几乎要被他天然的不要脸惊呆了。  
Peter保持动作走到画像前，把人从自己身上扒下来，按进懒人沙发，在男人向一边躲闪时，闪电般把他拉向自己，形成背后式条件，一举进入。  
“我们继续尝试，怎样才能睡服你一一”恐怖的腰腹力量让深挺疾而重，紧抵敏感部位的侵犯次次正中目标，让男人默默咬牙皱眉承受。  
Tony条件反射地举手抵墙，正好扑在Iron Man砸地的手臂上，这可真尴尬！  
“够了一一”  
回头想教训男孩几句，一开口就被噙住嘴唇，软舌侵入口腔，要害被灵巧的手指照顾，呼应着后庭的持续进击动作，也就只有Spider-Man能流畅自如地驾驭这个动作了吧！  
十指抠进巨幅画像，Tony仰起头压不住泪水溢出眼角，游戏花丛数十年，从来没有过这种被强迫却欲罢不能的体验，他甚至有些害怕，怕自己会变成陌生模样。  
“不⋯不一一”  
或许要表扬停不下来的青少年，至少他让他的Mr.Stark获得了无上快感，他的男人摇着头欲摆脱让他后穴都酥麻抽搐的凶器，用无力又颤抖的手去掰男孩掌握自己腰间的小爪子，却被反剪住，瘫软着浪叫呻吟，随波逐流，直至被干到什么都射不出来，嘶哑着嗓子合不拢嘴，任他的男孩一逞雄风。  
“你赢了⋯射在里面，我想要你充满我⋯嗯啊⋯呃一一”  
不分时间的挑逗的结果，就是被陷入极度兴奋的男孩生生做晕过去。  
而抱他去清理的小男人轻吻着他的脸，内心满溢幸福：  
我好幸运，此生得你。


End file.
